Paumés au milieu de nulle part
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: "Roooooooy" "Quoi?" "J'ai mal aux jaaaaaambes" Oui, quand il s'y mettait, Ed pouvait être casse-pied. Roy allait l'apprendre à ces dépends. OS. Roy/Ed


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre du jeu 60 minutes pour un thème (Forum Francophone, lien dans mon profil). Pour le thème "route"._

« Roooooooy »

« Quoi? »

« J'ai mal aux jaaaambes »

« J'y peux rien. Marche »

Au bout de cinq minutes:

« Roooooooy »

« Oui? » soupir excédé de Roy. Le blondinet semble fermement décidé à lui faire payer.

« J'ai soif »

Sourire mauvais: « j'ai du lait dans ma gourde, si tu veux »

« Comment peux-tu! C'est dégoûtant! En plus, ça se conserve mal! Et puis... »

Roy soupira, une fois de plus. Il avait voulu le taquiner, et ça s'était retourné contre lui. Encore. Le blond pouvait être un vrai casse-pied des fois.

« Edward? »

« Ouiiii? »

« Tais-toi »

« Quoi? Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me refuser le moyen d'expression le plus courant, c'est contraire à la démocratie, et... »

Roy décida d'abandonner. Pour l'instant. D'accord, il avait peut-être fait une légère erreur, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il mette ses nerfs à l'épreuve, non?

Au bout d'un kilomètre, de quelques arbres et de pâturages vides, le blond recommença son manège:

« Rooooooy? »

« ... » Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait, l'autre allait arrêté?

« Rooooooy, ouhou, Rooooooy »

Voilà qu'il le collait maintenant, et qu'il essayait de se planter devant le noiraud! Le Flame Alchemist accéléra le pas, ignorant que le blond était plus têtu que lui.

« Roooooooy, mon cher Roy, ô Roy... » Ce n'était pas possible, il avait pris des cours auprès de Hugues pour être aussi casse-pied!

Il s'arrêta brusquement, fusillant son subordonné du regard qui lui rendit la pareille:

« Quoi? »

« J'ai faim »

« ... »

« J'ai faim » répéta à nouveau le blond, pour être sûr qu'il l'avait bien entendu.

« Et quoi? Tu voudrais que je te sorte un repas complet de ma valise? Désolé, mais le resto est fermé ce soir. Alors tais-toi et marche! » et il suivit son propre conseil et recommença à marcher.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute »

« Pardon? » Il se tourna vers le plus jeune, croyant avoir mal entendu.

« Ton stupide égo! Je t'entends encore dire 'mais non, Havoc, bien sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Ça ne fait que dix minutes à pied, aucune chance que je me perde. Ah ah ah' Tu parles! Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû prendre à gauche! Et maintenant nous sommes paumés au beau milieu de nulle part »

« Au beau milieu de nulle part, c'est vite dit »

« ça fait bien trois heures que nous n'avons plus vu signe de civilisation! Nous sommes perdus, et c'est ta faute, comme d'habitude! »

« Silence, Major! » Il eut un frisson quand les yeux d'Ed se rétrécirent de colère.

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça, _Colonel_, je m'arrangerai pour que mes prochains rapports ne soient plus des versions allégées... et tu peux dormir sur le canapé ce soir »

« Quoi! Mais c'est chez moi! »

« Et alors! C'est toi qui est en faute, c'est toi qui dort sur le canapé! »

« Vous allez trop loin, Major! »

« Pris comme ça... » le blondinet fit craquer ses articulations et laissa tomber sa valise, prêt à se battre.

« Oh? Petit Edo v- »

« QUI EST SI PETIT QUE LES MINIMOYS L'APPELLENT MINIMINIMOY? »

Parfois, Roy se demandait où il allait chercher ses références.

« Toi, visiblement »

Edward grinça des dents et claqua des mains prêt à les poser sur le sol quand...

« UNE CABINE TELEPHONIQUE! »

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, le Fullmetal Alchemist piquait le sprint de sa vie afin d'atteindre la précieuse machine, laissant à Roy tout le loisir de porter ses bagages.

« Allô? Le QG de l'Est? Ici, le Fullmetal Alchemist, matricule... »

En moins de cinq minutes, le problème était réglé: Havoc viendrait les chercher dans ce trou perdu. Ils ne devraient pas être trop difficiles à trouver car ils avaient tourné à droite à chaque embranchement -idée de Roy.

« Edward? »

« Quoi? »

« tu m'en veux? »

« A propos de quoi? M'avoir fait marcher plus de trois heures avec ces foutues valises? Ne pas m'avoir écouté quand je t'ai dit de tourner à gauche? M'avoir affamé et assoiffé? Avoir évoqué le délicat sujet de ma taille? »

« Ouais... pour tout ça... »

« Non »

Roy soupira à nouveau. De soulagement cette fois.

« Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu dormes sur le canapé ce soir »


End file.
